supernovacomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Marsters
Dave Marsters is a superhuman with the abilily to manipulate various forms of radiation and is the main character of the series. Publication history Dave Marsters first appeared as Supernova on 2008, on the one-shot hand-made comic book entitled Supernova Vs. the Freaks. Origin First Origin The original appearance of Dave Marsters as Supernova was on 2008, on the hand-drawed comic book Supernova Vs. the Freaks by Antonio Chavez. In the one-shot comic book, Dave Marsters gain his powers after been strucked by a lightning during a stormy night, while he was fixing a voltage converter located on a light post near an abandonded garden outside the city. His first enemies are three thieves who were also affected by the lightning, nicknamed by themselves Fire Dragon, Ice and Solidgene. Second Origin The first origin was rebooted on 2010, therefore creating a new origin for Dave Marsters. On his second origin, Dave Marsters gain his powers after been exposed to an unknown amount of an unnamed serum. On a stormy night, after a massive lightning storm came over Seattle, the lighting stroke the highway, causing several car accidents in the process. One of the vehicles carried a series of boxes with an unnamed serum. When the lightning stroke, the vehicle crashed and the serum was spilled throughout the road. Dave was out of work at the time and presenced the multiple car accidents. He went to help some of the victims. After rescuing a boy that was lost and looking for his mother, Dave was caught by a car explosion and felt unconscious afterwards. The vehicle itself was spilled with portions of the serum, meaning Dave was burned by the explosion and infected by the serum. After waking up in the hospital and finding out he is alive, even after enduring such a dangerous situation, Dave discovers his powers, primary when seeing his burned skin heal in front of his very eyes. On this second origin his first enemies are again three thieves, this time they were caught up in the multiple vehicle accident and were affected by the smoke generated after the fires of several wrecked vehicles burned the serum. His enemies are John Stanton, James Cargill and Edward Cooper, nicknamed by themselves Fire Dragon, Ice and Solidgene, respectively. Canon Origin An star on one of the nearest solar systems explodes resulting in a Supernova. The resulting explosion releases tremendous amounts of gamma and ultraviolet radiation that spread across the galaxy. The wave of radiation reaches our system and hits the sun, later it hits Mars and is on it's way to hit Earth. The radiation affects all humans in different ways, in the case of Dave Marsters, the radiation unlocks an special gene, buried deep inside Dave's genetic code, thus granting him the ability to access some kind of superhuman powers. Dave discovers he is able to manipulate and generate radiation, and rapidly plans on using his powers to become a famous super hero. His first task as a super hero is stopping three robbers from stealing all the money from Seattle's central bank. Dave manages to stop the thieves and continues his duty as a famous figure. However when his mother is killed, Dave thinks twice on what should be his motives for using his powers. From that moment on, Dave will struggle to become the greatest hero of all or the deadliest being the world has ever known. History Pre-Supernova During the Supernova Seattle, Washington to be more specific, at Seattle's Light House, Dave Marsters has finished his work for the day and while he is just exiting the building, he sees the skies turning red. The wave of radiation has reached the Earth. Dave sees how every electrical powered device on his surroundings starts to malfunction. Vehicles crash, planes fall. During the disaster Dave runs into the crashed vehicles looking for survivors. He finds a man, bleeding still inside his vehicle which is upside down. Daves saves the man's life ( a man Dave would soon discover is Anton Mercer), by stopping the bleeding, the man still stunned by his head-wound manage to see a blurred image of Dave. Dave finds a young boy crying for his mother, the vehicle of the man he just saved has a fuel lick, the vehicle could explode at any time. Dave notices this and rapidly runs into the boy and takes him as far as he can from the inminent explosion, however Dave is not fast enough and is caught by the explosion, tough he manages to save the boy from any harm. Dave manage to deliver the boy to the boy's mother before falling unconscious. Post-Supernova The Quantum Agenda Dave and the rest of his allies plan a massive strike against Sebastian Mercer's Quantum Force. Dave and the team locate their targets at a MercerCorp safehouse and transport themselves to that location. They are surprised when they find out all Quantum Force members except for Isaac, Sebastian Mercer and Lisa Bechard (which defected early during the conflict) have been slaughtered. Dave finds a note written in blood in one of the walls, the note was left by Todd Outlette, which declared he was responsible for the deaths of all members of the Quantum Force. The Exploding Man Dave continues to have power outbursts which seem under control. However after a confrontation with a superhuman vampire, the fluctuations on his powers become more and more uncontrollable to the point where Dave's power causes a minor explosion which destroyed his car and injured. Twilight of the Gods Dave finally encounters Zeus face-to-face. Supernova/ Yago: Redemption Both Dave and Richard are internally dealing with remorse and pain by situations marked by their past. On Dave's case, he can't forgive himself from not stopping Tom from dying. This situation strongly affects Dave's behavior, leading to him becoming more aggresive and less merciful with those who confront him. Powers and abilities As a byproduct of his main ability, Radiation manipulation: *Super strength *Super speed *Flight *Invulnerability Relationships Helen Bradford Helen is both a love interest and enemy of Dave. They met for the first time during Dave's confrontation with a group of synthetic vampires. Helen was one of them. Dave did not seek to kill the vampires, rather he tried to reason with them and even save them when Anton's unit of mercenaries tried to kill them. Seeing this, Helen confronted Dave, and instead of trying to kill him, she talked to him and helped him escape the fortress. When Helen and her breed were again in peril, Dave saved them all, Helen escaped but not before giving a kiss to Dave. Thomas Marsters Tom Marsters Steve Stevens Related articles *For other uses of Dave,see Dave (Disambiguation) . *For other uses of Marsters,see Marsters (Disambiguation) . Category:Hero Category:Good characters Category:Male characters Category:Dave's Pro-active team of heroes member Category:Characters Category:Main characters